<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>问题是我们都喝高了 by qilibali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839060">问题是我们都喝高了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali'>qilibali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>搬文2009</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏天的末尾，最高法庭的文件已经下来了，Snape的最后审判将在吐真剂的辅佐下进行，虽然Dumbledore的影响力依旧，但是老校长也认为如果想在战后保持荣誉，这是最好的办法，更何况能申请到吐真剂算是宽大处理，即使吐真剂有强烈的副作用。</p><p>审判结束后，魔药教授仍然处在药剂的效果下，他被保护性隔离起来，这个时候再要是有人去问一些他根本不想回答的问题，那非得把他逼疯了不可。</p><p>坐在小房间里，Snape遏制不了轻微的抽搐，这还算好的，他事先做了各种准备，所以神经并没怎么受损，大概几个月就能恢复了。</p><p>比起不能很好控制自己的身体，控制不了自己的思想不是要可怕得多？</p><p>寂静被开门声打断，吱呀一声，木门又关上了，短促的一句“抓紧时间不然……”在男人回答了“嗯。”之后消失了尾音。</p><p>Black，Snape瞪着进来的人，虽然忍住了没开口，但他能被批准进来的理由足够好奇死一只猫。</p><p>随意地指指外面，Sirius Black满不在乎说：</p><p>“我说我很好奇十七年前我该喝的这玩意是什么滋味，他们就让我进来了，审判长的签字，瞧。”抖开一张羊皮纸，Snape随意瞥了一下。</p><p>“利用别人的愧疚和同情，这挺像你的作风。”他回答。</p><p>“的确，你感觉怎么样？”Black好整以暇上下扫了一眼Snape的坐姿：双臂笔直，手攥成拳撑在张开的膝盖上，倒是很威严的样子，如果不是身体在微微颤抖的话。</p><p>“感觉像是跟你换了舌头。”</p><p>“哦，”Black扬起眉毛：“我喜欢我的舌头，这么说你正含着我的舌头？口感怎样？”说罢挑起意味深长的坏笑。</p><p>Snape翻个白眼，“你到底来干什么的！”他的拳头在膝盖上剧烈抖动。</p><p>Black走到魔药教授面前，让后者不得不抬头看他：“其实我只有一个问题。”</p><p>“说。”</p><p>“你原谅我了吗？瞧，很简单的。”</p><p>“我不觉得你在乎这个答案。”用力挤出这句话，Snape让自己平视，目光恰好落在Black的腰部，虽然已经到了初秋，但面前这个男人没有加衣，单薄的浅色袍子被腰带恰到好处地束在胯部上方。</p><p>“的确，我是不太在乎，油腻腻的老蝙蝠——啧，这称呼太老旧了，我应该想一个新的，我为什么要在乎一块干巴巴的蛇皮，一只恶毒的丑陋的蝮蛇，充满粘液的卑微的只能被踩在脚底的鼻涕——哦！”</p><p>Snape冲起来狠狠地将Black撞到墙上，他的手肘顶在长发男人锁骨下方的凹陷处，不过因为并不能很好地控制力度和方向，Snape自己的头也砸到了Black的头，等于他用自己的头把Black的钉在了墙壁上。</p><p>简直像是一种他杀再自杀的行为，导致Black也总结说：“你好像要和我同归于尽似的，这不是你的风格。”</p><p>“我受够了你！在我杀了你之前滚出去！！”说罢用力地一甩想要把Black往门口丢，但结果是他自己连退了好几步最终还是没有稳住，狼狈地倒在地上。</p><p>Snape气得直发抖想要撑起来却又使不上劲，但Black很从容地踱过来蹲下，笑眯眯地用一根手指头就轻易把挣扎了半天的魔药教授摁在了地上：“哟哟，要看到这一幕还真是难得，怎么都值得回票价，不过你放心，我不会跟别人说的，好东西都要自己留着嘛。作为交换，接下来的话你也可以装作没听见。”</p><p>他顿了顿，开口：</p><p>“我很佩服你。审判的时候我在场，你知道我最惊叹的是什么吗，当你被问到‘作为间谍参与食死徒杀死无辜的过程，你有没有感到愧疚？’这个问题的时候，我想要是我做间谍，无论如何我会愧疚的，会自责，自责久了我大概会崩溃吧，啧，有时候真羡慕你对自己的绝对自信，自私到这个地步理应是个像Voldemort 那样的恶棍，但是如果说‘愧疚无用所以完全不，那是为了胜利所必要的牺牲，换做我自己去死，也是理所当然的’这句话的是你，我就觉得很自然了，太自然不过了，但你是怎么做到的，你怎么能这么笃定？你的信心究竟是从哪里来的？你的脑子里究竟是怎么想的？为什么世界上会有像你这样的人？而你这样的人会站在我们这一边？为什么？”Black丝毫不停，一股脑仿佛自言自语一般：“本来我也没想搞清楚的，鼻涕精的问题管我屁事，但那个问题，‘你为什么要帮助Dumbledore做双面间谍这么危险的工作’你是怎么回答的？你说因为这边有你珍惜的一切？Snape也有珍惜的东西？什么？难道坩埚不是可以搬着走的吗？都说最了解你的不是朋友而是敌人，我突然发现自己对你一点也不了解？这算什么合格的敌人？”</p><p>Black说完呢，手指戳戳还躺在地上的Snape，“你说是不是？”</p><p>“不合格，你什么时候合格过！Black你喝了多少威士忌？”魔药大师受不了地喊叫。</p><p>“不多，不多，你也觉得我不合格是吧？你呢，你了解我多少，来吧说说，我看你合格不合格有资格批评我！”</p><p>“你说过你只有一个问题！你那张审判长签名的批准书上也写明了只准问一个问题！不要问这么多你这个混蛋！！”气呼呼一口气喊完，Snape想要爬起来，可是Black的手指戳戳戳又把他戳倒下了，气急败坏的魔药教授大叫着“守卫！守卫！！”</p><p>“静音咒，别费劲了，快说，快说。”Black看上去很高兴，他的脸色平时并无二致，似乎是喝酒不上头的类型，也就对气味比较敏感的魔药老师能嗅到对方喉咙里的酒味——被净化处理之后残留的。</p><p>“唔……”死憋着不想说的Snape涨得脸色通红，Black好笑地捏他的脸：“不要反抗你自己调制的吐真剂的药效，死的神经会更多，恢复的时间就越长，那样我就越高兴，瞧，那不好，快说~”</p><p>魔药教授大吼一声，就好像这样能够驱散被胁迫的愤恨：“你！Sirius Black！是个混蛋痞子混混厚颜无耻狗娘养的白痴！”Black略吃了一惊，Snape继续：“爹不疼妈不爱，却还自以为有多受欢迎仗着有几英里厚的脸皮为所欲为的谋杀未遂犯！”Black的脸色恢复成没有表情，戳Snape的手指也缩回去了，他拍拍裤子准备站起，只听见Snape还在念念叨叨，声音越来越小：“虽然我常这么骂但我知道除了你的确被父母轰出去了以外都不是真的，你想杀我只是因为你没脑子，鬼知道你喝了多少黄油啤酒做出那种蠢事，可能你没喝，不过反正你智商向来不高怎么都无所谓了，你是个草包，除了在某些咒语方面有点特长以外成绩好凭的是运气——这都不是真的，好吧你是很聪明不过那又怎么样，我讨厌你，我讨厌你跟Potter耀武扬威的样子，最讨厌Potter跟Lily纠缠不清——也不是，比起那个我更厌恶你们跟我不是一伙的，对，这件事最令人反感，什么奉献主义牺牲精神最恶心，人本来就是自私的非要被你们冠冕堂皇地扶正以为自己是英雄——该死的为什么会有人这么想，我就不明白你怎么能为了别人去死，命不都是一样的，他死跟你死有区别吗？他活着对你有什么好处？看见别人开心对你有实质意义上的收获吗？你能领到金加隆还是怎么的？你帮了他是得到一次口交还是……”Snape突然停住了，就跟被突然施了消音咒一样，Black愣愣地看着他，“继续。”他由蹲着改为一屁股坐到了地上。</p><p>“该死的……”Snape别过头去，又再次挣扎坐起来。这回Black倒没有阻止他。</p><p>“我没想到你会这么想我跟James？口交？我还真没想过！”Black抚摸自己的下巴沉思状。</p><p>Snape似乎后悔得要死：“该死的忘了吧！！当我没说过！！”</p><p>“那怎么行，好东西要收起来怎么能丢掉！口交……你怎么会想到那方面去？还是说……”</p><p>“闭嘴闭嘴！！！”</p><p>“口交啊！”</p><p>“不准说那个词！！闭嘴！！再说扣分！！格兰芬多扣一百分！！”</p><p>“哈？”Black惊讶地看向面前和自己一起坐在地板上的男人，凌乱的黑发，红扑扑的脸，依旧弯曲的鼻子和上面油腻腻的反光，明明和之前被自己气得怒火冲天的Severus Snape是一个样子，但是怎么现在看起来这么有趣呢？</p><p>当然是不可能有趣的，Black心想，只是自己喝高了而已。</p><p>“不过你算说对了一件事，我的确喝了很多黄油啤酒。”Black点头，“虽然我可能没喝也会告诉你尖叫棚屋，反正我只是想恶作剧一下，我和James都在，我想应该还不至于让你回不去，好吧我那时候是欠考虑，我有时候是很混蛋你知道的，不过事后想想那件事不太像我的作风，你想想，我也不是那么过分的人啊是不是？每次欺负你最来劲的都是James嘛，我又没有脱过你的内裤，是不是？”</p><p>“够了！！不准说内裤！！再说扣分！！！”</p><p>“你都说口交了！你先说的！你赖皮！”Black嚷嚷，抗议，晃晃脑袋，视线盯住一点不动了。</p><p>Snape顺着他的视线看过去，是自己的裆部。</p><p>“管住你的狗眼！！”Snape一巴掌挥过去，但没有达到预期的“啪”一声把Black打趴下的效果，药物作用下他只能软绵绵地摸着Black的脸撇了一下。</p><p>所以Black能够一边挨打还一边含混不清的说：“所以你会说到口交只有一个原因——你想被人口交？”</p><p>Snape想说不，但很可惜他自己调制的药剂品质非常有保证，对于所有的疑问句式都只能用第一时间浮上脑海的词汇去回答：“是……不过那是年轻的时候！青春期谁没那么想过！！”</p><p>“你青春期的时候想要James帮你口交？！”Black追问。</p><p>“闭嘴！！！！闭嘴！！！闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！！！！”Snape一连说了好多shut up，欲盖弥彰得让Black都不好意思戳穿了：“真的？你想要James帮你口交？”</p><p>“……不是！”停顿了好一阵，Snape千万个不愿意地否认了。他的脸完全埋在了手指后，垂帘似的头发挡住了绝大部分脸，要在平时，这姿势表示：非常恼火，你令我非常伤脑筋，羊皮纸20英寸明天交。</p><p>可是Black觉得这个姿势非常有趣，这么明显的掩盖尴尬的Snape不是每天都可以看见的，他伸手把油腻的头发拢到Snape耳后，这一举动吓了对方一跳。</p><p>“你脸红了？不好意思？有什么不好意思的，青春期嘛，而且James值得你幻想，真的。”Black好心宝宝似的拍他的后背，好像是打算安慰人家受伤的少年心，一副可以理解我完全能够接受的样子，不知道怎么的就让Snape很恼火，就是这种只要是自己人就无论做什么都能被体谅的态度，让他从认识Black起，就非常不爽，非常，不爽。因为他永远不是会被接纳的一员。</p><p>“不是Potter，”Snape拨开他的手，“是你。”</p><p>Black顿住了。</p><p>他眨了几下眼睛，然后盯着Snape的脸就好像要确认对方有没有撒谎，“你，你说真的？哦，不对，你当然是说真的，哇哦，的确确实真的？”</p><p>翻个白眼，Snape似乎看开了，反正说都说了，怎么样吧，杀了我？因为我幻想你给我口交？</p><p>“那……我怎么做的？我是说，你是怎么想的，说吧，说说你是怎么幻想我的！”Black一副大义灭亲的态势，胸膛一挺，直勾勾盯着Snape的脸。</p><p>真是够了，Snape扶头，事情怎么会进展到这一步的？太诡异了……但是更诡异的是，他也没有非要停止这段谈话的意思，这种感觉就像坐着扫帚攀上了高空然后向下俯冲一样，速度越来越快根本刹不住，也不想刹住。</p><p>魔药教授叹一口气：“我……我想象自己躺在床上，你突然掀开帘子，爬上我的床……掀开毯子……”</p><p>“我说了什么？什么也没说？”</p><p>“你说……你一边靠近我，一边叫我鼻涕精，我叫你滚开，但是你笑了，叫我Severus要我别假装了，伸手扯我的裤子，总之你很快就握住了……那个……”</p><p>“那个？哪个？”</p><p>“勃起！我的勃起！”</p><p>“哦我还什么都没做你就已经勃起了？”</p><p>“靠Black你到底听不听！！”</p><p>Black吞口水，听！大大地点了头，他的目光不自主朝着“勃起”望过去，但Snape的手臂横在裤裆前面，越是看不到越是盯着看。</p><p>“你握住我的阴茎……”（Black撇嘴明明是勃起）‘你想要我怎么做？鼻涕精？’你抚摸我……你的舌头舔过我的乳头……吮吸……你的手套弄我的——”说到这里的时候，Black觉得Snape的手动了一下，似乎想要做点什么，但又被制止了，Black皱起眉头。</p><p>Snape的声音越来越缓慢和柔和，几乎变成了吟哦：“你的舌头，湿漉漉的一直滑下去你的鼻子蹭着我的毛发你的呼吸很温暖……你把我的龟头吮在唇瓣间，你的舌头……噢……你的舌头……”几乎说不下去了，Snape的头垂得很低很低，Black凑过去，把脑袋往他的两腿间一搁，面朝上，这样就在大片头发的阴影中看到Snape的脸，光脸色就能让他进格兰芬多了。</p><p>“你知道吗……”Black声音略有些沙哑，“我现在很想像你说的那样做做看……不过我只有一个问题的时间……我担心会做到一半有人闯进来，要是进来的是Dumbledore就惨了……哦梅林……那太惨了。”</p><p>想到会让Dumbledore看到他给Snape口交……两个人的脸色都一下正常了不少。</p><p>“不过假如，假如你被批准离开这间屋子以后，你觉得还有点怀念青春期的话，你知道口令的，我在格里莫广场等你。”Black说着，他们俩的脸靠得很近，所以Black声音非常小，几乎是耳语，只能听见气流从嘴唇间跑出来的声音，最后的waiting for you，更是隐隐约约散在了空气中，Snape都不确定自己是否有听到。</p><p>最后Black起身，顺手也将Snape拉了起来，Black朝门口走去，这一瞬间，Snape怀疑自己刚才什么也没听到，都是幻觉。</p><p>Black刚扭开了门，门外新鲜的风涌进来，Snape感到Black就随着那一阵风一起过来了，抓起他的下巴，啵地在他嘴唇上接了一个响亮的吻。</p><p>Snape希望门外的守卫没有听到。</p><p>fin</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 番外 神秘来信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Snape在地窖擦地板，用龙皮靴的龙筋底子。</p><p>一个小时之前他收到一封猫头鹰邮件：“周五下午7点三把扫帚请你喝酒。ps我知道你有空。”这不算什么，Snape瞥完了后，直接扔进壁炉了事，十分钟后，又一只猫头鹰过来，和前面那不是同一只：“还是改到8点吧。ps你可以吃点东西再来。”Snape瞪着羊皮信纸，半分钟后手一扬，又送给了壁炉。这回几乎没有五分钟，大概就在Snape提起鹅毛笔在一张论文开头划了半个B看上去像一个P的时候，又来了一只猫头鹰，依旧花色不同：“我考虑了一下，晚上人太多，干脆改到下午6点。ps我知道你下午也有空。”Snape的脸绷紧了，他皱起嘴唇，不过这显然不够表达他的不满，他依旧抓着鹅毛笔的右手飞快地在信纸上划了一个Z，顿了一下，又在后面长长地画了一条线，Z—，他心满意足地把信纸丢进了火里。</p><p>看着那张纸被烧成黑色继而碎成粉末被火焰彻底摧毁，Snape才将那篇P论文拉进自己的视线。</p><p>“不过我想，在一个没人的地方喝威士忌可能更和你的心意？晚上8点我来找你。ps穿厚一点。”Snape瞪完了这张纸，抬头去瞪猫头鹰，可惜它只是梳理了一下自己羽毛，无辜地四处张望了一下，飞走了。</p><p>也许这个人正守在学校的猫头鹰屋，也许现在去能把他抓个正着，让他尝尝打断Snape教授办公的后果。Snape决定停笔，只要下一只猫头鹰一出现，他就准备夺门而出。</p><p>可是这一回，这位匿名的写信人似乎打定主意了，没有新的信件，Snape叉起手，相当不耐烦。</p><p>过了大约半个小时，他才发现自己似乎可以继续批改作业了，手指在桌面烦躁地敲打了几下，他尝试着拿起鹅毛笔。</p><p>很好，没有信件，看看这位四年级学生写了什么，Philip先生，哦那个总是把……该死！这张纸怎么还在这里！Snape抓起论文边上那张忘了下葬的信纸，揉成一团朝壁炉丢去，但是却砸偏了，从墙上弹开后，纸团掉到了地毯上，跳了两下又滚了几圈后停在了摆在壁炉前的扶手椅后面，也就是说，Snape现在看不见那个纸团了。</p><p>不过他能看见扶手椅，那个纸团被挡住了并不表示就不存在，它在那里。</p><p>Snape低下头看着论文，一连看了好几篇又批改了好几篇，在看到一篇只能得C的作业的时候，他掏出魔杖：“掉在地上的纸团飞来！”</p><p>纸团没有飞来，这当然是因为对象错误，这个世界上有那么多掉在地上的纸团，魔法可不是万能的，不然你喊上一句“口袋里的加隆飞来”你就能埋了古灵阁了不是。</p><p>“Snape掉在地上的纸团飞来！”可那不是他掉在地上的，是丢在地上的。</p><p>天啊，Snape觉得太阳穴在隐隐跳动，自从战争结束后，上一次这样是因为Albus要把他介绍给一位黑头发说德语的女巫，“你们会有共同语言的！”校长笑呵呵地，那当然是放屁。</p><p>Snape放弃了使用咒语，他推开椅子站起来，走到地毯上捡起纸团，不知道出于什么心理，他又展开看了一下，的确是那该死的信没错，他掏出怀表，现在是下午5点52分。</p><p>Snape坐进扶手椅里，他不知道这是谁的信，虽然时间一到，他会知道的，不过现在，让他想想，会是谁呢？</p><p>fin</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>